Oh what a darker web we weave
by Clouffie1986
Summary: What if Ben and May had both died that fateful night? Well I will be doing a darker version of our favorite Wall crawler that will touch on that subject
1. Chapter 0

Oh What A Darker Web We Weave

Chapter:0

Well this is my first ever fanfic and I am excited to see how well I can do with it. As the name implies I am going on a darker path with Spidey here than people normally see.

The premise I will give you is simple. What would have happened if on that fateful night, Ben and May BOTH died from the gunman/thief. I personally haven't seen any fics that have explored this area of story so I am going to give it a shot. I appreciate if you could review in the coming chapters, the first coming right after this explanation. tell me my faults as well as any compliments you may have (Hopefully there won't be too many fault's with grammar and spelling as I will be re-reading what I typed at least twice before posting it.)

Rated M for Blood, Violence, Language and possibly sexual content down the road(Not sure).

Also obviously I do not own any character or other property from the Marvel/Disney company


	2. Chapter 1

(I do not own any content from Marvel/Disney)

Oh What A Darker Web We Weave

Chapter:1 Tragedy

Peter found himself slowly waking with a headache and blurry vision.

"What happened?" sitting up and looked around he took off his glasses and found he could see perfectly. Shaking his head and looking around the room Pete stood up a little shakily. "Oh yes, that's right" Was all he thought to himself before noticing his clothes felt a little tighter than usual.

"I was at that scientific demonstration that Doc Connors was doing and suddenly felt sick... I guess I must have passed out" Walking passed his full length mirror he did a double take. "Whoa... I don't remember myself having muscles when I left this morning"

A sound of footsteps could be heard on the stairs as his Uncle was walking towards his room. Quicker than he thought possible Peter was across his room and under his covers not sure if his new physique had been noticed by his Aunt and Uncle while he was asleep. Leaving his head out he pretended to have just woken up as Ben Parker walked into the room.

"Hey there Pete" Ben said before taking a seat "Glad you are back with us in the land of the living" He said with a chuckle.

"W-What do you mean?" Peter asked as he was a little put off by the wording his uncle had used.

"Well you have been out for 2 days son" He said with a smile "You know, you had your Aunt and I quite worried there" Peter just looked at the man who had basically raised him dumbfounded.

"T-Two days?" He asked seriously "I don't even remember what happened"

(FLASHBACK: Science demonstration at Os Corp.)

"Getting some pictures for the newspaper?" Asked Gwen Stacy, a fairly attractive blonde whom Peter had made friends with early on in University

"Yea, This demo is just great" Said Peter as he snapped some shots. As you know science is a passion of mine, hence why you are number two in class" He said with a smirk which earned him a punch in the arm. He stumbled back a bit and rubbed his shoulder, not noticing the spider land on his neck. Gwen smiled

"Hey now, you better watch it Petey, I am gonna pass you on the next test" She joked as the spider bit him.

Peter winced and swatted the arachnid as it bit him but the damage was done. The spider had been continually exposed to different radiation over the past few weeks. It was a miracle it hadn't died before Peter killed it. Gwen looked at Peter concerned as he began to sway on his feet

"Peter? What's wrong?" She asked in a concerned tone before catching him as he fell unconscious, this caused her to yell for help. An ambulance was called as he didn't respond to anything and the many tests at the hospital came up normal. They kept him overnight as a precaution but sent him home to be looked after by his guardians.

(FLASHBACK: end)

Pete made to sit up but remembered his new found musculature. Thinking quick he asked his Uncle for a glass of water.

"Sure thing sport. I will tell your Aunt that you woke up as well. She will be happy beyond words" Ben chuckled as he exited Peter's room. This gave Pete his chance. Jumping up from his bed he dashed for his closet and opened the door accidentally denting the metal handle under his grip.

"Huh?" He asked shocked before shaking his head "No time" Grabbing a baggy hoodie and pair of jeans which now fit him just right, he slipped into them and sat on the edge of his bed after closing his closet door almost knocking it off the hinges.

May came running up the stairs and almost tackled him in a tight hug which he dared not return as he feared he may harm his Aunt. Despite both May and Ben being in their sixties they were surprisingly active and fit. This always made Pete happy as they were able to do many things outdoors like hiking and such. He relished the time he spent with his... Well they might as well have been his parents as they raised him from almost five years old. He was now twenty and in University. His looks hadn't changed much since High-School; Curly brown hair hanging almost into his eyes courtesy of his father, Hazel eyes that looked like his mothers.

"Peter I was so worried" She exclaimed with tears in her eyes

"It's alright Aunt May" He said with a gently smile "You know I wouldn't leave you and Uncle Ben alone here" Making sure to move very gently he returned her hug and smiled

"Your Uncle and I just love you so much, I don't know what we'd do I" Peter cut her off

"I know Aunt May, I love you too" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek before pulling back "I am glad you worry about me, but I am fine now" He said said with a grin as he stood up and stretched.

Suddenly feeling a tingle in the back of his head he reached out with his thumb and forefinger without even thinking and caught a mosquito about to land on him. Looking over shocked her shook his head

"Um anyways" He said smiling "What time is it? I am starving" May just gave a small laugh

"Well you have been sleeping for two days, what do you expect" Come on down and I will make you something to tide you over until dinner" She said as she turned and walked downstairs passing Ben on the way.

Handing Peter his glass of water Ben just smiled.

"Well it looks like you filled out since high school huh Pete?" He said ruffling the shaggy mop of brown on top of Peter's head.

"Yea, um Uncle Ben" He said with a sigh "I need to talk to you about something" He said before motioning back to his room and walking inside. As Ben walked in Peter closed and locked the door. "There is something going on with me" He said sounding a bit nervous. Ben nodded listening intently

"I think when I passed out at the lab, something happened. I no longer need my glasses and well.." He took off his hoodie revealing a body like that of an Olympic swimmer. "Just look at the door handle on the closet" He said sitting on his bed "I crushed it with my hand like it was tin foil" Ben sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder

"It will be alright Peter" He said with a nod "Things happen for a reason.

Nodding as he slipped his hoodie back on Pete smiled

"Thanks Uncle Ben. I knew telling you was a good idea" he said standing "Well we had better get downstairs or Aunt May will beat us both down" He chuckled as he unlocked his door and headed downstairs. Ben simply scratched his head with a grin

"Yea... I don't want to end up in the doghouse"

(Hours Later)

Peter had left the house and was walking to the University Library

"Maybe I will be able to find some kind of similar case to mine in the archives or something" He thought seriously. Because he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he was tackled out of the way by a man in all black being chased by police. Obviously faster than them, the man got away into an alley and Pete sighed "Not my day"

After finding nothing at the Library Pete walked home. Noticing the time he began to run, but what surprised him was that he was easily keeping up with cars going at about 50 on the street. Smiling Pete jumped and found himself sailing through the air before slamming into the wall of an alleyway.

"Ow" He moaned before looking around. "S-Shit... What's going on?" Looking at his hands and feet, they were clinging to the side of the building with ease which freaked him out a bit. This was when the proverbial light bulb flashed in his head

"Speed, agility, strength, clinging to walls... If I remember biology these are all traits shared by many different Spider species" He thought to himself. "I wonder if it had a spider bite that I had felt before passing out" he pondered as he climbed the building and sat atop a gargoyle.

"What do you think bud?" He asked rubbing the statues head "Ahhh strong silent type huh" He chuckled to himself before noticing flashing lights a few streets over... Roughly where his house should be. "Oh god!" He said quickly "Hopefully nothing to happened to Aunt May or Uncle Ben" Taking to the roofs, Peter jumped across streets and alleys until he reached his own street. Seeing that the police were indeed at his house he ran up to the yellow tape and ducked under. A policeman blocked him

"Stay back sir" Peter just shouted "I live here, what's going on!?"

Sitting him down on the porch the police filled him in on hat had happened.

"It was witnessed by a neighbor. A man we had been chasing earlier by the Library had gotten away from us and apparently had needed some money to get out of the city. Seeing the older couple in the window he broke the door down and shot them both, point blank in the abdomen before ransacking the house and then running. We have him cornered in the warehouse district. He must have stolen a car because there was no way he got there that quick on foot."

With a glazed look in his eye Pete walked trough the door brushing passed the police and CSIs as he went upstairs. Grabbing a black hoodie and pants, he stuffed them into a bag and jumped out his window.

"Warehouse district" He growled under his breath "The police won't do a thing but arrest him. He needs to pay" He said angrily as he changed clothes inside his shed. "I will make him regret what he did to my family"

(1 Hour Later)

Peter was sitting on the roof of a warehouse, opposite of the one that the police had surrounded. Pulling out a pair of sunglasses he jumped quietly high over the spotlights and onto the roof of the building where the murderer was holed up.

"You won't escape" Pete said in an almost guttural snarl. Breaking through the skylight, Peter looks around. His low light vision lets him spot the guy quickly. Sneaking up behind him when the crook goes to investigate the broken skylight, Peter grabbed him and slammed him into the wood floor hard causing it to crack and splinter.

"You get off on murdering people!?" He asked in rage "Huh? Do you?" Picking him up he threw him against the wall which broke a few of the man's ribs"You killed my aunt and Uncle, you have to pay" He said in a low tone before punching him hard in the face crashing his jaw and cheek bones while breaking his nose.

The murderer now pleading for his life had wet himself and Peter laughed condescendingly

"Now it's your turn" He said throwing him out the fourth floor window to fall to his death. Sighing and feeling extremely drained Pete jumped out the skylight and headed home. Slipping into his window he tossed out his hoodie and pants before setting to work on thinking up a costume. He knew all about super heroes and mutants and he was going to become someone who helped those that couldn't help themselves, and he knew the perfect name. With his spider powers he would be Spider-Man"


	3. Chapter 3

(I do not own any content by Disney/Marvel)

It had been a few days since Peter had gotten his revenge on the man who had killed his family. He went out for a few hours each night since then, scouring the city of New York. Beating muggers and thieves to take out his frustrations. He didn't only do it because it was the right thing to do, it was also a great way to vent. As far as he knew they had all had to go to the hospital, and he was happy for that.

"Maybe they will think twice next time" He thought to himself as he continued to tinker with his science project. He had used his father's notes to create a synthetic string like compound that was comparable in strength to a spider's silk only much thicker, about half an inch across. This would allow it to carry considerably heavier loads while not snapping. He was now working on a wrist mounted device that would allow him to release the compressed fluid in controlled streams. It was quite adhesive, but only when applied with a certain force.

"I think this should help me to get around the city faster" Pete thought to himself "And what is a spider without his webs?" He asked himself with a chuckle. He had gotten the funding for his current project by collecting bounties on a few higher tier criminals who had been loose in the city. His new costume which was all black save a crimson spider on the chest and between his shoulders, along with red pipe like trim running down his arms and legs. The mask was full faced with ebony lenses, which looked almost like the pictures of alien's eyes that you saw in cartoons. You know the ones, grey aliens with big heads.

"Weird how people actually find this scary... But then again, I suppose that it might be that word is getting around of how badly I beat down the criminals I come across as well" He said with a grin. He knew that his aunt and uncle wouldn't approve of what he had started, but they were taken from him, and he felt this was right. They would be avenged through Peter's actions as the Spider-Man.

Putting the finishing touches on his web shooters, he smiled "Alright, time to test these" He said stretching "Well, after Uni I suppose" Pete had been up all night working on the devices that fit snugly over his wrists. Slipping them into his backpack and putting on his suit under his normal street clothes. Pete jogged to the University not even breaking a sweat, thanks to his increased stamina.

walking inside the large building a few moments later Pete strolled towards his first class only to be confronted by Gwen.

"Hi Pete" She said with concern on her face. Ever since he had lost his aunt and uncle, Peter had been acting depressed and even angry. This made Gwen a bit scared for him. "Maybe he needs some help from a grief counselor or something" She thought as she looked back to him "How are you holding up?" She asked in a light voice.

"I'm fine Gwen. I know you are worrying about me, but there is no need" He said flatly "I am fine. I wish you would stop fussing over me" Before all that had happened Pete would have been happy that Gwen was concerned for him, although now he didn't want to get close to anyone because he worried they would get hurt because of him. As Gwen looked away Pete slipped into his class and sighed.

As he slipped into the lecture hall and sat down Peter groaned. He wasn't really fond of the teacher of this class. They tended to go on droning without any sign of interest in the subject at all. While he was thinking, someone unexpected sat next to him. Felecia Hardy, usually she wouldn't be caught dead next to Peter but apparently today was different.

"Hey Parker, I am sorry to hear about your loss" She said sympathetically. "I know what it is like losing someone who was that close to you, so I figured I would offer my condolences"

"Thanks Felecia" He said simply "I appreciate the thought. I am fine though so no worries"

Felecia didn't buy that though. She had seen how he had been acting and knew he wasn't being himself. She had never really hung out with him or anything, but it wasn't like she hated the guy either. Well, at least she could say she tried. Opening her books, she waited for the boring lecture to start so she could get it over with.

Gwen sat down on Peter's other side and looked at him "Peter? Are you sure you are alright?" she asked seriously "You aren't the kind of guy to just go and..." She was silenced by Peter bringing his hand down onto the table hard enough for it to echo through the room.

"Really Gwen, just drop it" He said harshly "I wish you would leave me alone already. I mean damn it. I am fine, so just BACK OFF!" he shouted as he stood and stormed out of the room. Gwen put her head in her arms on the table and felt a few hot tears wet her sleeve.

"Why would he yell at me like that? I thought we were friends" She thought to herself as Felecia put a hand on her shoulder before standing and following Peter out of the room. Catching up with him, she spun him around and glared into his eyes.

"Wow Parker" She spat vehemently "How could you treat your friend like that?" She asked forcefully. She was going to get an answer out of the man before the end of this conversation. She would not let him go until she did.

"Listen to me Hardy" He almost seethed "I didn't intend to hurt her, but I can't have anyone get close to me. They will get hurt if they do" He said seriously. It had seemed to be that he had the worst luck in the universe. Like he was cursed or something. "When I was young my parents died in a plane crash. Now my aunt and uncle died in a robbery at my house" He said glaring into her eyes "Anyone I get close to, gets hurt" Peter looked away and shook his head "I won't let that happen to anyone else by getting close to them"

Felecia was astonished. This guy was twisted more than people knew. He thought that he caused those around him harm. "Listen to me Peter" She said gently "I know how that feels. I really do, trust me" She moved her hair behind her ears "But you don't project some sort of bad luck aura around yourself" She said having first-hand experience with that subject "Just do me a favor and apologize to her" She said with a sigh as she put a hand on his shoulder "I wouldn't tell anyone else, but you are a good guy, and you don't deserve what you are putting yourself through"

Looking at her Pete just shook his head "Not anymore" was all he said before brushing bast her and getting a light tingle in the back of his head. He had learned to flow with these feelings as they usually came along with danger. Lightly tilting his head to the side he looked over as a hand sailed through the air where his head had just been.

"Nice try, but I am not that easy to hit" He said in a low tone "Martial arts in grade school really helped with that"

Felecia just stared "I could have sworn I was going to hit him" She thought to herself raising a brow. Nobody could dodge her, not since she had begun to train anyway. "Yea I can see that paid off" she said hotly before turning to leave.

"Just a friendly warning" He said with a small grin as he spun her around by the shoulder "Don't try it again. I make it a habit not to hit women, but I can make an exception if I am defending myself" He had put a little bit more than normal pressure under his grip than normal, so she would be feeling it for a few hours. Any normal person would be anyway.

"I will try to keep that in mind" She said shaking him off with a slight wince. As he turned and walked away she aimed her bad luck field as she called it at him. This caused a light to fall from the ceiling. As she saw him step to the side as if he knew what was coming he piqued her interest. "How the hell?" She asked herself as he walked out of view out the main doors.


End file.
